Mirror Lake
by Foreverhope
Summary: Sora's Dreams have a meaning, who is the one watching over her? ~*~Total TAIORA! w/ hints of Takari~*~ (PG-13 in later chapters)


~*~Of course I don't own digimon! Or Tai and Sora! (But if I did I would so put them together) unlike the JERKS who made up that STUPID ending! ( Oh well! If you already haven't guessed this is an action/adventure/romance TAIORA! There are also some hints of Takari (even though Davis and Kari look good together too) (  
  
~*~ They start off when it's Tai, Matt, and Sora's first year of college. Mimi and Izzy are Seniors at Odaiba High School along with Davis, T.K. and Kari as freshmen. Again this a Taiora with hints of Takari. So without further time spent saying stuff here is.  
  
~*~ Mirror Lake ~*~  
  
Darkness.  
  
'Where am I'  
  
Heart pounding.. a voice in the distance whispers something you can't make out. It gets louder and feels like its getting closer. The wind howls as you can hear the voice. 'What is your wildest dream? Whatever it is, nothing is to great. pay the mirror, get the price, start the dream' that repeats over and over in your head. You begin to feel dizzy, almost faint. 'pay the mirror, get the price, start the dream'  
  
"NOOOO!" Sora awoke suddenly in a daze. Sweat ran down her face as she tried to catch her breath. "a dream. It was a dream". She fell back on her bed and sighed with relief. This has been the third time this week that she dreamt confusing dreams. She tried to make it seem like the dream had no meaning and that it'll pass by and she would forget all about it. But something inside her still yearned to find the answer.  
  
~*~ Later that Morning ~*~  
  
"Keyone, Keyone wake up" (By the way Keyone is Sora's roommate in their college apartment. Keyone has long green hair and is also a freshman in College). Sora stood above Keyone's bed and shook her. It was already 7:40 AM and their first class started at 8:00. "What? Sora come on, don't be a goody goody. Nobody gets to class this early!" Keyone mumbled as she pulled the covers back over her head. "We are not early! And if you don't get up fast I'm leaving without you and you can be late." Sora grabbed the car keys and began to walk out of the bedroom door. "OK! Wait for me I'll be ready in five." Keyone rolled out of bed and five minutes later they were on the road. There apartment was in downtown Highton View Terrace. Their college was about 2 miles away. Sora turned on the radio and Vanessa Carlton's new song "Ordinary Day" was playing. "What a coincidence" Sora said to the half asleep Keyone. "What coincidence?" Keyone yawned. "Today isn't a normal day you know" "Oh? And why is that? Is today the big exam for Sora's oh so important class at 8:00?" Keyone asked sarcastically. Sora shrugged. "Today's Mimi's birthday and we are all meeting at her house this afternoon." "Don't you mean Pinky's birthday?" "What?" Sora asked surprisingly. "Pinky?" "Oh Come on Keyone don't pick on Mimi you know she is really nice." "Okay but can we just stay for, like a hour." Keyone asked as they pulled into the college parking lot, "or less". "Well you can stay as long as you want, Mimi doesn't really know you anyway." Sora climbed out of the car the wind still in her hair. She loved being here at school, not for the work, but with her friends hearing gossip and stuff. This was the one place where all of her friends could hang out. She saw Matt walking inside and ran to catch up to him. "Hey Matt" "Hey" Matt smiled. He looked at Sora in her peasant top and tie up jeans. He thought 'why did I give all this up when we broke up?' "So are you going to Mimi's party?" "Yah I guess I have to, even though maybe I should practice with my band a little." "WHAT?" Sora yelled a little to loud and everyone turned to look. "You mean you might back out too?" "Whoa I never said I wouldn't go its just I might, um." Matt stuttered. Sora's face turned from angry to total innocence. The look that Matt loved and hated. "Fine ok? I'll go for a while" "Great! Gee Matt you are so kind and thoughtful" Sora said as she ran inside. 'Oh yah now I remember why we broke up' Matt thought.  
  
~*~ In another world someone is looking down on the digidestined ~*~  
  
"There she is sire. Shall I retrieve her for you my lord?" "No, now is not the time we shall wait." "But master," "We shall wait until time is with us then we shall strike before others find her whereabouts as well" "Should I keep an eye on her my king?" "No, let me do it personally"  
  
~*~ End of Default Chapter ~*~  
  
Who is this mysterious person watching over Sora? What does Sora's dreams really mean? And what will this person do keep an eye on her? Find out in Chapter 1! How did you like it? Anything you would've changed? I know it kind of looks like Sorato but Tai is coming up! (hooray () check back TTFN  
  
~Tia a.k.a Forever Hope 


End file.
